Huis clos
by Haldol
Summary: Réécriture de l'épisode 2x15 où Reid se fait kidnapper, frapper et droguer par Tobias Hankel. Et si Reid n'avait pas été retrouvé et sauvé? Que se serait-il passé s'il était resté entre les mains de son bourreau aux multiples personnalités ? Huis clos sombre et violent, où s'installe peu à peu, entre Tobias et Reid, une intimité dérangeante et ambiguë.
1. Chapter 1

**Huis clos**

**Point d'entrée : **Réécriture de l'épisode 2x15 (« _Revelations_ », diffusé aux USA en février 2007), où Reid se fait kidnapper, frapper et droguer par Tobias Hankel (_brillamment jouer par le très surprenant James Van Der Beek_). Rappelez-vous de la manière dont Reid, filmé et regardé sur écran par l'équipe du FBI, parvient à faire passer un message codé à Hotch. Et si Tobias Hankel n'avait pas utilisé de caméra vidéo ? Si Reid n'avait donc pas pu être sauvé…? Que se serait-il passé s'il était resté entre les mains de son bourreau aux multiples personnalités ?

**Thème : **Huis clos sombre, pervers et violent, où s'installe peu à peu, entre Tobias et Reid, une intimité dérangeante et ambiguë.

**Date de création : **2009

**Warning & note de l'auteur : **L'histoire est dans la veine du 2x15. Et comme dans l'épisode, il sera question de violences physiques et morales, mais aussi de consommation de stupéfiants. Toutefois, ce « Huis clos » ira beaucoup plus loin que les scénaristes… Forcément. Il s'agit de _briser Spencer Reid… le briser avec lenteur et délectation_. Sa déchéance sera donc longue et douloureuse et ce « Huis clos » contiendra par conséquent d'assez nombreux chapitres… Attention ! Fic très sombre… J'insiste. L'histoire pourrait en déranger certains… Vous voilà dûment prévenus…

**P.S. à propos du « Dilaudid » que Tobias Hankel utilise réellement dans l'épisode 2x15** (_du moins dans la version originale en version française, je n'ai pas vérifié_) : l'hydromorphone est un puissant analgésique commercialisé sous le nom de « Dilaudid » (_y compris en France_). Ce narcotique chimique agit sur le cerveau pour augmenter la tolérance à la douleur. Il est parfois utilisé par les drogués comme remplacement de l'héroïne ou de l'opium. Mais il conduit à une très forte dépendance, tant physique que psychologique.

**xxxxx**

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue**

_La première fois…_

La première fois que Tobias lui avait injecté du Dilaudid, Reid l'avait supplié : « Non, non… s'il te plait… Je n'en ai pas besoin ! ». Il ne voulait pas de drogue, surtout pas de drogue ! …même si elle était censée le soulager.

« Fais-moi confiance… » avait murmuré Tobias.

La voix suave de son geôlier l'avait presque rassuré. Alors Reid s'était laissé faire. Il avait cessé de se tortiller, de s'agiter et de lutter.

Assis sur une chaise au milieu de cette sombre cabane en bois, les mains menottées, Reid avait laissé son ravisseur lui imposer le garrot, puis lui faire subir la piqûre. Et il s'était senti planer. Il avait alors momentanément oublié la douleur des coups que Tobias lui avait donnés, lorsque la personnalité de son père, Charles, prenait possession de lui.

Reid ne savait jamais, lorsque Tobias passait la porte de ce réduit sombre et crasseux, s'il allait être lui-même, ou bien prendre la personnalité de son bourreau de père, ou encore celle de l'énigmatique Raphaël, celui à travers lequel Tobias tuait.

Lorsque Tobias devenait Charles, le père violent et illuminé, c'est au nom de Dieu que les coups pleuvaient et Reid avait l'impression que la douleur allait le tuer.

_La deuxième fois…_

La deuxième fois que Tobias était venu avec la seringue, Reid n'avait rien dit. Le souffle court, haletant, il avait à la fois redouté et attendu la piqûre. Tobias lui avait en quelque sorte demandé la permission de lui injecter une nouvelle dose.

_« Dis-moi que ça ne te fait pas du bien… ? »_

Spencer n'avait pas nié, non. Il ne pouvait pas nier. Il ne pouvait pas résister. Le liquide, dans cette seringue, le soulageait tellement…

Reid s'était donc tû.

Et ce silence valait toutes les autorisations du monde. Tobias, avec ce regard compréhensif, avait planté l'aiguille dans la veine bleue et offerte de Reid.

Le shoot était instantané. Reid '_partait'_. Loin de cette souffrance. Loin de cette cabane terrifiante dans laquelle il était enfermé.

_La troisième fois…_

La troisième fois, après avoir été battu comme plâtre par Tobias, emporté par la personnalité de Charles, Reid avait attendu que son geôlier redevienne lui-même et qu'il lui apporte l'instrument qui le soulagerait, ce Dilaudid qui lui permettrait à nouveau de s'évader dans des mondes parallèles…

Tobias avait lu dans les yeux de Reid le désir de l'aiguille, le besoin de la drogue. L'addiction commençait à le prendre et à le ravager. La drogue le possédait incroyablement vite.

Tobias savait ce qu'il ressentait. Il était lui-même passé par là. Combien de fois, plus jeune, s'était-il shooté à mort ? Pendant combien d'années ? Tout cela pour échapper à son père, fuir cette désespérante réalité.

Bien sûr, il y avait eu les cures de désintoxication. Et il s'était sevré au prix d'atroces douleurs, tellement sa dépendance avait été forte. Mais maintenant, il savait se passer de l'héroïne, du Percodan, du Dilaudid, comme de n'importe quel opiacé. Il était devenu plus fort, plus résistant, plus puissant.

Tobias n'était plus une victime.

Il était devenu un _dominant_.

Assis par terre, sur le sol poussiéreux de la cabane, Tobias regarda Reid, si maigre, si frêle, si longiligne. Ce jeune homme, ligoté à sa chaise, lui paraissait tellement fragile… Il avait besoin de ces injections. La drogue le ferait tenir elle lui permettrait d'endurer à son tour la douleur et les coups que lui infligeait Charles. Tobias savait combien, dans ce cas, le Dilaudid pouvait être bon.

Si son père frappait encore Spencer Reid jusqu'au sang, il le soignerait, il s'occuperait de lui. Il fallait que quelqu'un l'aide. Tobias, lui, personne ne l'avait jamais aidé. Rien ni personne…

Rien, sauf les drogues.

_A suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Reid se réveilla difficilement. Il avait mal partout. Et rester ligoté à cette chaise n'arrangeait rien.

Son pied, surtout, le faisait atrocement souffrir. Reid se demandait si Tobias… enfin, Charles possédant Tobias… ne lui avait pas fracturé le métatarse en lui frappant la plante du pied gauche comme un malade. Il regarda son pied nu bleui, et constata qu'à droite, Tobias lui avait laissé sa chaussette aux motifs infantiles. Pathétique…

Il se redressa sur sa chaise. Ses bras étaient engourdis. Son sang circulait mal, dans cette affreuse position.

Il avait froid.

Le feu dans le petit poêle s'était éteint depuis longtemps. Les cendres ne rougeoyaient plus.

Quelle heure pouvait-il être ? Etait-ce le jour ? La nuit ? A travers l'étroite fenêtre aux carreaux recouverts de crasse, Reid entrevit la lumière pâle du soleil levant. On devait être le matin.

Le matin, oui… probablement. Il avait envie d'aller aux toilettes.

Depuis quand était-il là ? Combien d'heures ? Plus d'une journée ? Peut-être deux…

_Attendre_… Bientôt l'équipe le retrouverait. Ils allaient le sauver. Ce n'était qu'une question d'heures.

Il approcha ses mains menottées de son visage et toucha ses lèvres craquelées. Il avait soif.

La drogue faisait ça. Elle accélérait la déshydratation.

Mais plus que boire, Reid rêvait d'une injection. Quelque chose pour le soulager de cette perpétuelle douleur qui le broyait.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Reid eut l'impression, comme à chaque fois, que son sang se vidait : était-ce Tobias, Charles ou Raphaël qui entrait ? Allait-il être caressé par l'aiguille ou bien frappé jusqu'au sang ?

Son cœur se mit à battre violemment dans sa poitrine.

Reid chercha le regard de Tobias. Dans ses yeux, il pouvait lire la personnalité qui le possédait.

Mais avant même d'avoir pû déchiffrer son regard, Reid sentit l'odeur du café, il vit la tasse entre les doigts de son geôlier.

« Tiens… » murmura Tobias en lui tendant le mug brûlant et délicieusement parfumé. « Bois… »

« Merci ». Reid savait que lorsque Tobias était lui-même, il était son allié il essayait de rendre les choses moins difficiles. A sa façon…

Reid but le breuvage à petites gorgées. La chaleur se diffusait doucement dans son corps. C'était bon.

Mais pas suffisamment pour apaiser les douleurs physiques et la souffrance du manque qui le martyrisaient.

Et ce besoin naturel de plus en plus pressent…

Reid termina son café et tendit la tasse à son geôlier, occupé à rallumer le feu dans le poêle : « Tobias… Il faut que je… heu… J'ai besoin… d'aller… aux toilettes ». Mon Dieu comme c'était difficile à dire, comme c'était humiliant.

« Oh… » fit Tobias en haussant les sourcils. Oui, il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il tourna la tête à droite, à gauche, cherchant une solution. Il semblait hésiter.

Puis, il s'approcha de Reid, il dénoua la corde qui le retenait et, le saisissant par la taille, il le fit se lever. Toujours menotté, Reid fut emmené jusqu'à la porte. Tobias l'ouvrit et la lumière du jour rendit un instant Reid aveugle. Enfermé dans cette cabane sombre, ses yeux subissaient le choc des contrastes.

Lorsqu'il recouvra doucement la vue, il descendit deux marches : la cabane était légèrement surélevée. Autour de lui, rien que des arbres et, au loin, quelques vieilles tombes abandonnées au milieu d'un champ d'herbes folles.

Du vide à perte de vue.

Ils étaient au milieu de nulle part.

Tobias lui fit faire quelques pas. Reid avait beaucoup de difficultés à marcher : son pied martyrisé le faisait terriblement souffrir et il n'avait pas de chaussures.

A vingt mètres de la cabane, Tobias l'arrêta près d'un arbre : « Là… » se contenta-t-il de dire.

Reid resta un instant perplexe. Il avait toujours les poignets entravés par les menottes et il sentait la main puissante de Tobias sur son épaule gauche. Son ravisseur était derrière lui et le tenait fermement.

Reid déglutit, très mal à l'aise. Mais l'envie d'uriner était trop forte et il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Tobias ne le laisserait jamais seul. Spencer était son prisonnier et il ne prendrait jamais le moindre risque de le perdre.

Reid soupira et, tentant de faire abstraction de la présence de Tobias et de sa main sur son épaule, il entreprit de déboutonner son pantalon. Il se soulagea dans cette position dégradante en essayant de ne pas y penser.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Tobias souffla dans son cou : « Viens… » Et il le ramena à la cabane.

Il le rassit sur la chaise.

Le ligota à nouveau.

« Je vais t'apporter à manger » fit Tobias avant de refermer la porte de la cabane. Reid se dit que c'était la première fois que cet 'homme des bois' prononçait une phrase aussi longue de toute la journée.

Mais lorsque la porte se rouvrit un peu plus tard, elle laissa place à une toute autre personnalité.

Reid le lut dans les yeux de Tobias. Il était redevenu Charles, le père sadique, violent et déjanté qui cognait jusqu'au sang en évoquant la Bible.

Spencer sentit la terreur l'envahir car il savait ce qui allait se passer.

Il savait…

_A suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Ce sont ses mains qu'il sentit en premier. Des mains qui le prenait par les épaules et qui essayaient de le relever.

« Je suis désolé, désolé… » répétait Tobias, redevenu Tobias.

Reid, étendu sur le sol, avait du mal à reprendre connaissance. Il peinait à ouvrir les yeux, et quelque chose coulait sur son visage. Reid essuya de ses mains entravées sa tempe maculée et constata que c'était son propre sang.

Tobias, accroupi près de Reid, le souleva de ses bras puissants et le remit sur sa chaise.

Reid voyait l'image de son tortionnaire à travers un voile flou. Il n'arrivait pas à fixer son regard. Il avait la sensation d'être au bord du coma, l'impression qu'il allait encore s'évanouir. Il essaya de parler, mais il n'y parvient pas.

« Spencer ? » murmura Tobias en essuyant d'un mouchoir le sang qui souillait le visage de Reid. « C'est bien ton nom, c'est ça… ? »

Reid reprit soudainement espoir : c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Il lui avait dit, le jour de son kidnapping, qui il était. Mais Tobias l'avait jusqu'à lors dépersonnalisé. S'il le nommait, c'était bon signe, non ? Il le voyait peut-être comme une personne… et non comme un jouet humain qu'il retenait prisonnier.

Reid parvint à articuler deux mots d'une voix très faible : « J'ai… mal… ».

« Je sais, je sais… Mon père… » Les mâchoires de Tobias se contractèrent de rage. Il semblait véritablement en colère contre cette autre part de lui-même. Et sans doute l'était-il vraiment, pensa Spencer. C'était le propre du dédoublement de personnalité.

Tobias mouilla de sa salive le mouchoir pour faire partir les dernières traces de sang séché sur la tempe de Reid. Il mettait tout son cœur à soigner sa victime, même si c'était de manière fort rustique. Il glissa ensuite ses doigts dans les cheveux de Spencer, pour repousser une mèche collée par le sang. « Je vais te chercher… ce qu'il faut… » murmura-t-il en se levant.

Et Tobias disparut quelques instants.

Lorsqu'il revint, il avait avec lui une seringue et deux flacons, l'un plein, l'autre sérieusement entamé : « Dilaudid… » murmura Tobias en s'agenouilla près de Reid.

Dans les yeux du jeune homme qu'il tenait à sa merci, Tobias pût lire le besoin… le désir… l'envie.

Il prépara le garrot, souleva la manche de Spencer, et approcha l'aiguille de la saignée de son bras, sans pour autant le piquer.

Tobias s'approcha du visage meurtri de Reid et murmura dans son cou : « Dis-le moi… Dis-moi que tu veux que je te fasse du bien… »

Reid comprit le mécanisme intellectuel destiné à le briser : il fallait qu'il demande, qu'il réclame, qu'il supplie. Tobias voulait lui faire rendre ses dernières armes, qu'il lui soit soumis jusqu'au bout. Esclave de la drogue.

Reid aurait voulu résister, il aurait voulu être fort. Mais il avait mal, si mal ! Et il avait tant besoin de perdre son esprit dans les paradis artificiels, s'exiler loin de son enfer terrestre.

Il lui fallait son shoot, sa dose.

Il avait besoin de cette injection comme il n'avait jamais eu autant besoin de quelque chose au monde !

« Dis-le moi… » répéta Tobias d'une voix calme et douce.

Reid, vaincu, se soumit entièrement à Tobias et obéit : « Je… Je veux que je tu… » Dieu comme c'était difficile à dire ! « …me fasses du bien… » La voix et le regard de Reid étaient suppliants : « … _s'il te plait_… »

Alors, l'aiguille s'enfonça dans la veine, et Reid sentit le produit se diffuser en lui. Il commençait à planer.

Plus de douleur physique, plus de souffrance morale.

L'extase et la jouissance provisoire des paradis artificiels…

Il était loin, à présent.

Très loin…

Et, toujours accroupi auprès de lui, Tobias le regardait sombrer.

_A suivre…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Reid assis sur cette chaise raide, essayait de compter les jours. Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Une semaine ? Peut-être dix jours… ? Entre shoot de drogues et évanouissements dûs aux violences physiques qu'il subissait, il perdait la notion du temps.

Pourquoi Hotch ne le retrouvait-il pas ? Pourquoi personne ne venait-il le sauver ?

Il n'en pouvait plus : trop de coups, trop de pression psychologique, trop de stupéfiants… A ce rythme là, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Combien de temps un corps pouvait-il endurer la souffrance ?

Combien de temps un esprit pouvait-il rester clair avant de basculer définitivement dans la folie ? Reid craignait de sombrer, comme sa mère. Mais le Dilaudid lui faisait tellement de bien… Sans les injections de Tobias, il serait _déjà _devenu fou, non ?

Il baissa les yeux vers ses poignets : le métal des menottes, à force, s'incrustaient dans la chair. Sa peau s'adaptait aux contraintes.

Il avait mal aux bras, mal d'avoir les mains éternellement liées l'une à l'autre. Son corps entier criait pitié.

Il commençait à avoir des sueurs froides, des nausées… Reid reconnaissait les signes.

La douleur du manque…

La douleur du manque était pire que la douleur des coups. C'était une douleur sourde, qui le travaillait au corps et qui peu à peu le broyait intérieurement… Il ne pensait plus qu'à ça.

Il fallait que Tobias revienne. Il en avait besoin. Besoin tout de suite… Reid ne parvenait plus à réprimer ses tremblements.

Une injection…

Reid crevait de sentir l'aiguille déchirer la peau si fine au creux de son bras, puis pénétrer sa chair, pénétrer sa veine, sentir enfin le liquide se diffuser en lui…

Mais quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin, elle laissa entrer son pire démon. Charles avait reprit le dessus, possédant la personnalité de son fils.

« Non… Non… ! » Reid sentait la peur l'envahir. Il était terrorisé. Plus que les violences, c'était l'absence de drogues qu'il redoutait.

« Tu es en manque, hein ? » aboya Tobias, parlant de la voix de son père. « Tu es comme mon fils. Un bon à rien ! Un vulgaire drogué ! Je devrais te laisser crever là ! Te laisser crever de convulsions ! »

« Tobias… » sanglota Reid. « J'en ai… besoin… »

Mais Tobias ne pouvait entendre seule la moitié démoniaque de son père était présent.

« Dieu ne t'a pas donné un corps pour que tu le détruises avec des drogues ! Tu n'es qu'un pêcheur ! Il faut confesser tes fautes et te repentir ! » hurla Tobias en plein délire schizophrénique.

Combien de fois, adolescent et jeune adulte, Tobias avait-il entendu ces mots de la part de son père lorsqu'il s'était lui-même abandonné aux paradis artificiels pour le fuir ? Tobias refaisait vivre son père en lui, et entendait punir en Reid ce qu'il avait lui-même été.

« A genoux ! » ordonna Tobias d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune contestation. Comme Reid peinait à se lever de sa chaise, Tobias donna un grand coup dans celle-ci, renversant Spencer qui tomba lourdement au sol.

« A genoux ! » répéta Tobias en hurlant. Il attrapa Reid par la manche. Sa chemise crasseuse se déchira, révélant son bras parsemé de traces de piqûre.

Tobias fixa les multiples points d'entrée de l'aiguille à la saignée du bras de Reid. « Le démon est en toi ! Et je vais le faire sortir ! Prie pour que le Seigneur ait pitié de toi ! »

Il déchira d'un geste brutal les pans de la chemise de Reid, l'arracha complètement et en jeta les morceaux au sol.

Reid, torse nu, grelottait non de froid mais du manque. Son corps était secoué de spasmes. Il ramena sur son torse maigre ses deux bras maladifs, comme pour cacher sa pathétique nudité. Il haletait de peur.

Tobias se pencha sur lui et le saisit par les poignets. Il le projeta contre le mur de la cabane. Son corps frêle heurta le bois dans un bruit sourd. Aussitôt, Tobias attrapa les menottes et, tirant violemment le lien de métal en hauteur, il accrocha les poings noués de Reid à un crochet fixé au mur de la cabane.

Les pieds de Reid touchaient à peine le sol. Son propre poids tirait sur ses poignets entravés au dessus de sa tête. Son visage était écrasé contre le mur de planches de bois brut, serties d'échardes.

Le souffle court, le cœur battant la chamade, Reid essaya de tourner la tête vers l'arrière pour voir ce que Tobias faisant derrière son dos. Il l'entrevit déboucler sa ceinture et la retirer des passants de son pantalon.

Une ceinture de cuir, large, à boucle d'argent.

Reid, rongé d'angoisse, se mit à respirer très vite : « S'il vous plait… non… » supplia-t-il en vain.

« Tu vas te repentir de tes péchés et le démon sortira de toi… Prie le Seigneur ! Prie ! » Tobias s'approcha du corps immobilisé de Reid et leva son bras armé de la ceinture, prêt à le flageller.

Le cuir cingla l'air dans un bruit de cravache.

Et enfin, Tobias commença à le fouetter.

xxxxx

Reid se réveilla à plat ventre sur le sol. Tobias l'avait décroché et l'avait laissé là, le nez dans la poussière du sol de cette sordide cabane.

Son dos brûlait atrocement Reid avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché la peau. Et c'est à peu près ce qu'avait fait le cuir de la ceinture sur sa peau blanche et fragile.

Il aurait voulu se redresser, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'en avait pas la force. Il était incapable de bouger, incapable de se lever. Il ne pouvait que rester là, face contre terre, à attendre que Tobias vienne s'occuper de lui. Le vrai Tobias, lui, saurait lui faire du bien. Il saurait le soulager.

Tobias le droguait par ce qu'il le battait. Il le battait parce qu'il le droguait.

Spencer était enfermé dans cet atroce cercle vicieux.

Descente aux enfers…

Voie sans issue.

Reid commençait à douter qu'on le retrouve un jour.

Il ferma les yeux.

Il avait envie de mourir.

_A suivre…._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Ce sont les mains de Tobias sur lui qui le réveillèrent à nouveau. Les mains douces de Tobias sur son dos à la chair déchirée…

Reid, dans un complet brouillard, ne comprenait pas bien ce que Tobias lui disait. Il semblait vociférer contre la violence de son père il répétait qu'il était un monstre et qu'il le détestait. Il disait aussi qu'il allait s'occuper de Reid, lui faire du bien, le soigner.

Reid mit un moment à ajuster sa vision et à rependre réellement conscience. Il avait dû rester évanoui longtemps.

Il entendait derrière lui le crépitement des flammes dans le poêle. C'était la seule lumière qui éclairait la pièce sombre. L'ampoule nue qui pendait du plafond n'était pas allumée.

Spencer réalisa qu'il était toujours couché à plat ventre, mais qu'en dessous de lui, le sol était devenu mou. Moelleux même.

« J'ai apporté un plaid et un matelas… » confirma Tobias. « Dans ton état, tu ne peux pas rester sur cette chaise ».

A la lueur du feu, Reid entrevit les rayures grisâtres du coutil. La toile du matelas était tâchée, crasseuse… Le plaid, petit et élimé, était à moitié déchiré. Mais malgré tout, Reid appréciait le progrès dans sa situation. Il allait désormais pouvoir dormir couché, enroulé dans cette demi-couverture, et non plus enchaîné à cet atroce siège.

Il sentit l'odeur médicamenteuse des compresses imbibées que Tobias appliquait sur son dos flagellé. Il frissonna au contact du coton sur ses blessures à vif. Il ne put réprimer de petits gémissements de douleurs.

« Je suis désolé… » chuchota Tobias en poursuivant ses soins.

« Je sais… » parvint à murmurer Spencer, entre deux crispations de mâchoires. Les mains de Tobias lui faisaient mal tout en lui faisant du bien…. ce qu'on appelait des '_douleurs exquises_'.

« Shh… Shh… » La voix réconfortante de Tobias cherchait à l'apaiser : « Dans un jour ou deux, tu iras mieux… Ca va cicatriser très vite avec ça… Je suis là… Ca va aller… ».

Tobias laissa glisser ses mains sur les flancs du corps blanc et maigre de Reid. Il pouvait sentir les côtes de Spencer saillir sous ses doigts. Il étala lentement et délicatement la crème réparatrice, avec des gestes prudents et attentionnés.

Après la violence des coups, Reid appréciait que ces poings, qui venaient juste de le frapper, sachent redevenir des mains qui soignent, protectrices et bienveillantes. Il aimait sentir les paumes larges et chaudes de Tobias sur sa peau meurtrie… sentir que son corps pouvait recevoir autre chose que le fouet ou la seringue.

Reid, le visage à moitié enfoncé dans le matelas sale, la bouche entrouverte, laissa échapper un long soupir de bien-être.

Assis près de lui sur le matelas, Tobias l'observait silencieusement, regardant ses propres mains, puissantes et mâtes, sur la peau blanche et meurtrie de Reid. Il scrutait la moindre de ses réactions, écoutait religieusement sa respiration, sentant sous ses doigts les tremblements incontrôlés de son corps.

Puis, il laissa sa main dériver et descendre lentement le long du bras de Reid, comme une caresse. Il arrêta son geste au creux du coude, frottant doucement de son pouce la saignée du bras, pour en faire saillir la veine. Il essuya ensuite ses mains huileuses de crème sur ses propres cuisses, maculant de graisse son pantalon sombre.

Puis il chercha quelque chose dans la poche de son sweet-shirt noir. Il en sortit une seringue et deux flacons.

« Oui, ça va aller… » répéta-t-il, tandis que Reid tendait docilement son bras, pour recevoir l'injection que son corps réclamait.

_A suivre…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

On devait être le soir…

Peut-être…

Reid avait complètement perdu la notion du temps. Assis sur ce matelas sale, enroulé dans le petit plaid à moitié déchiré, il grignotait un carré de chocolat. Tobias lui avait apporté à manger : du bouillon de poule, réchauffé sur le poêle, que Spencer avait avalé sans difficulté, et puis un morceau de pain avec quelques carrés de chocolat. Tobias avait cherché à lui faire plaisir.

Pour Reid, mâcher et déglutir des aliments solides devenait désormais compliqué. De toute façon, il avait l'impression que la drogue le nourrissait. C'est tout ce dont il avait réellement besoin.

Reid ne termina pas le pain et le chocolat. « Plus tard… » murmura-t-il d'une voix fatiguée lorsque Tobias lui demanda pourquoi il ne finissait pas son repas.

Reid sentit le besoin d'uriner se faire à nouveau sentir : « Tobias… Il faut que… que j'aille dehors ».

Avec le vrai Tobias, rien ne posait difficulté. Il aida Reid à se lever et à marcher jusqu'à l'extérieur. Une fois à distance de la cabane, Reid parvint à se soulager, malgré les mains de Tobias sur ses épaules nues. De toute façon, Spencer ne parvenait plus à tenir debout tout seul à présent.

Mais il avait encore un soupçon de force morale pour sentir toute l'humiliation de la situation. Il regardait ses mains entravées, ses pieds noirs de terre, ses bras maigres et crasseux, sa poitrine pleine d'hématomes et maculée de sang séché. Il se rendait compte, sous le soleil couchant qui filtrait à travers la forêt, à quel point son corps était sale, abimé et dégradé. Comment devaient être son visage, et ses cheveux ?

Debout près de ce gros arbre, appuyé contre Tobias, il se mit bêtement à pleurer. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Moralement, il craquait.

Tobias eut beau essayer de le retenir, son corps épuisé se mit à glisser, et Reid tomba au sol, les épaules secouées de sanglots.

Ses nerfs lâchaient.

Tobias s'agenouilla auprès de lui, visiblement affecté par sa détresse : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix douce. « Je vais t'aider… Laisse-moi t'aider… » Il essaya vainement de le relever, mais Reid n'en avait plus la force. Tobias s'agenouilla près de lui, osant à peine le toucher tellement il paraissait fragile : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dis-moi… ».

« Je… je… » Spencer hoquetait, la gorge étranglée par les larmes : « Re… Regarde… » fit-il en présentant à Tobias ses poings crasseux : « Regarde-moi… Dans quel état… je suis… » parvint-il à articuler.

Tobias prit les mains de Reid dans les siennes, les examina avec une attention à la fois curieuse et bienveillante. Il cherchait réellement à comprendre.

« Je… suis… sale… Je pue ! » sanglota Reid. Il baissa la tête, et, les yeux mouillés de larmes, il murmura : « Je… Je n'en peux plus… Tobias… Je voudrais mourir… Laisse-moi mourir… »

Il sentit les doigts de son geôlier glisser sous son menton et le forcer relever son visage vers lui : « Non… » fit Tobias, en secouant négativement la tête d'un air buté. Il paraissait très affecté par les mots que Reid avait prononcés.

« S'il te plait… » murmura Reid désespéré. « Tue-moi… s'il te plait… »

Tobias ne répondit pas. Accroupi près de sa victime, il se contenta de regarder un instant cet être meurtri, blessé et crasseux qui gisait sur le sol terreux.

Puis, soudain, il passa ses mains sous le corps de Reid, un bras sous ses cuisses, l'autre sous ses aisselles et il l'emporta vers l'intérieur de la cabane comme une jeune mariée.

_A suivre…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Tobias avait laissé Reid seul, étendu sur sa couche, pendant moins d'un quart d'heure puis il était revenu avec une bassine d'eau, un pichet en métal, des serviettes propres, une éponge et du savon.

Reid, entre temps, s'était calmé. La crise de nerfs était passée. Apathique et prostré, il attendait, inquiet, le retour de son geôlier.

Tobias déposa les affaires qu'il avait apportées, mit l'eau à chauffer sur le poêle, puis il aida Reid à se relever. Il l'installa sur cette chaise qui, pendant longtemps, avait été son siège de torture.

« Là… voilà… » Tobias avait l'air satisfait. Il fixa un instant Reid dans les yeux et, une pointe de menace dans la voix, il murmura, en désignant les menottes : « Je vais les enlever… le temps que je te lave… Mais si tu essaies de t'enfuir, mon père te le fera regretter… »

Reid avait envie de lui dire qu'il était incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre tout seul, alors s'enfuir relevait de la plus fantaisiste des utopies. Mais il se contenta de hocher la tête, en signe d'approbation.

« Bien », fit Tobias satisfait. Et, avec la clef qu'il conservait toujours sur lui, il défit les entraves qui retenaient les mains de Reid. Ses bras étaient si faibles qu'ils glissèrent le long de son corps.

Tobias saisit alors une éponge de bain qu'il trempa dans l'eau mousseuse de la bassine puis, il prit entre ses mains le bras fin et meurtri de Reid.

L'eau tiède sur son corps le fit légèrement trembler. La caresse du savon et de l'éponge sur sa peau était si agréable… Et ça sentait tellement bon. Les gestes de Tobias étaient si doux, si attentionnés.

Spencer ferma les yeux, se laissant aller.

Il sentait l'éponge souple naviguer partout sur sa peau : les bras d'abord, et puis le visage, les cheveux.

Puis les doigts de Tobias glissèrent entre ses boucles blondes, massant le cuir chevelu, la nuque… C'était comme s'il le purifiait.

Reid, sous l'eau savonneuse, avait l'impression de revivre… Sa respiration était lente, apaisée. La bouche ouverte, les yeux fermés, il se laissait docilement manipuler.

Les mains de Tobias… Ces mains qui tantôt cognent, tantôt soulagent…

Tobias déversa ensuite l'eau claire du pichet pour rincer les cheveux de Spencer le liquide ruissela jusqu'à la bassine posée au sol.

Reid sentit ensuite la serviette souple sécher délicatement les mèches de ses cheveux mouillées. Le tissu spongieux absorbait avec une certaine volupté les gouttes d'eau luisant sur ses épaules.

« Penche-toi en avant… » susurra Tobias. « Là… doucement… ». Il nettoya son dos, les croutes de sang partaient sous le frottement de l'éponge la peau avait cicatrisé.

La tête posée sur ses genoux, Reid aurait pu s'endormir en sentant la serviette le sécher.

Tobias glissa ensuite ses mains sous ses aisselles, et l'aida à se rappuyer contre le dossier de la chaise.

La tête rejetée en arrière, Reid s'abandonnait complètement aux soins de son ravisseur.

Tobias s'était agenouillé près de son prisonnier il répandait l'eau savonneuse sur sa poitrine, ses flancs, son ventre… Puis, par des mouvements circulaires, il nettoyait la crasse, caressant la peau… L'eau était délicieusement tiède, l'air dans la cabane était frais. Reid frissonna Tobias regarda les réactions de ce corps fragile et brisé qu'il dominait… _qu'il dominait totalement_…

Il essuya délicatement le torse de Reid, puis il reposa la serviette près de lui. « Je vais changer l'eau… » fit Tobias en se relevant. « …_pour la suite_… ».

La suite ? Reid le regarda s'éloigner le ventre noué, ne sachant s'il redoutait ou s'il attendait ce qui allait se passer.

xxxxx

Lorsque Tobias revint avec l'eau fraîchement puisée, il avait également porté une nouvelle serviette et du linge. Il mit l'eau à chauffer sur le poêle, puis, lentement, il se baissa jusqu'à s'agenouiller devant la chaise sur laquelle Reid était assis.

Il avança ses mains vers la taille de Spencer et entreprit de défaire un à un les boutons de son pantalon. Le jeune homme le laissa faire sans réagir. L'envie d'eau chaude, de propre et de savon était plus forte que tout. Et il savait qu'il était inutile de résister. Il n'avait plus le droit d'avoir de volonté, ni de dignité. Tobias commandait, Tobias décidait. De tout.

« Soulève ton bassin… ». Reid s'exécuta et laissa les mains de Tobias glisser le long de ses hanches, puis de ses cuisses, retirant d'un geste lent le caleçon et le pantalon.

Spencer détourna le regard, et laissa ses yeux se fixer sur les flammes dansantes dans le poêle.

Son corps était désormais entièrement nu et exposé, dépouillée de toute parcelle d'intimité. C'était psychologiquement insupportable.

Mais Reid, docile et soumis, laissa quand même Tobias le laver entièrement. Il n'avait plus d'orgueil, plus d'amour-propre, plus rien. Il appartenait entièrement à Tobias il pouvait faire de lui ce qu'il voudrait.

L'éponge glissa sans pudeur le long de ses jambes, sur ses cuisses, sur son sexe… Reid essayait de ne pas y penser. Et malgré la honte, il avait besoin de cette sensation de purification, cette odeur de propreté…

C'était juste un répit… un tout petit répit avant d'autres coups de fouet, d'autres coups de poings, d'autres injections, d'autres violences…

Lorsque Tobias eut fini de l'essuyer, il l'aida à enfiler un pantalon de pyjama élimé et un vieux T-shirt qu'il avait apportés. Les vêtements avaient dû appartenir à Tobias lui-même, lorsqu'il était adolescent ils étaient vieux, de couleur indéfinissable, mais ils étaient propres et sentaient bon l'adoucissant.

« Tes vêtements… J'ai dû les jeter… » expliqua Tobias. La chemise, notamment, avait été déchirée en morceaux. Même le pantalon était irrécupérable, tant il avait été imbibé de sang séché et de crasse, jusqu'à la trame. La poubelle avait été la seule solution. Et de toute façon, un pyjama de coton était plus adapté à la situation, Reid étant en permanence alité.

Tobias rattacha les poignets de Reid avec les menottes et le laissa un instant sur la chaise. Puis, il prit un linge qu'il avait amené et le déplia. Reid constata avec bonheur que c'était un drap. Un drap _propre_. Tobias l'étendit sur le matelas posé à même le sol, posa par-dessus le petit plaid déchiré en guise de couverture, et invita Spencer à venir s'y coucher.

Reid eut toutes les difficultés du monde à se lever de sa chaise et Tobias dut l'aider à se déplacer jusqu'à cette couche de fortune.

« Voilà… C'est mieux, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura Tobias.

Reid acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, en lui jetant un regard timide.

Dans ses grands yeux perdus, Tobias put lire avec émotion toute la reconnaissance que Spencer avait pour lui. Il se sentait troublé par ce lien qui s'était tissé enter eux, ce lien intime de la victime et du bourreau, ce rapport étrange et ambigu entre deux personnes enfermées depuis des semaines dans cet étouffant huis-clos.

Tobias sortit quelque peu ébranlé, les idées confuses, refermant soigneusement derrière lui la porte à clef.

Et Reid, étendu sur sa couche, se demandait comment il allait devoir payer, entre les mains du père, les bontés que le fils avait eues pour lui.

_A suivre…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Lorsque Tobias redevint lui-même, ses premières pensées furent pour Reid. La schizophrénie scindait son esprit en deux, Tobias ignorait ce qu'il faisait subir au jeune agent du FBI lorsqu'il était Charles. Il n'était même pas conscient de ses propres transformations alternatives. Mais il le _ressentait,_ par un subtil mécanisme de son esprit détraqué.

Tobias se précipita dans la cabane, pour savoir ce que son père avait fait subir à Reid.

Il le trouva évanoui sur le sol, face contre terre, le dos marqué par le fouet, et le visage baignant dans son propre sang.

« Oh ! Mon Dieu ! » s'exclama Tobias, horrifié, en s'agenouillant près de sa victime. Il le retourna lentement et constata qu'un filet de sang continuait de s'écouler de sa bouche. Ce n'était pas bon signe… Il prit le poignet de Reid entre ses doigts : le pouls était faible. Il posa alors sa main contre la poitrine de Reid, cherchant le cœur. Il le sentait à peine. « Non ! Non ! » cria Tobias.

Il le prit dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à sa couche. Il l'allongea sur le matelas avec précaution et regarda son corps malingre et contusionné.

Le visage de Tobias était déformé par l'angoisse et la douleur. Pourquoi son père s'évertuait-il à lui faire autant de mal ? Est-ce qu'il cherchait à le punir en raison de cette affection qu'il portait à Reid ? Etait-ce là un pêché ?

Tobias se demandait quelle faute il commettait. Etait-il coupable simplement en pensées ?

Comment qualifier les sentiments qui le submergeaient, et cette sorte d'obsession qui le gagnait…? Tobias avait parfois l'impression que rien d'autre n'était plus important que ce jeune homme décharné qui gisait devant lui.

Il regarda Spencer évanoui sur le matelas. Le Dilaudid ne serait pas suffisant. Il fallait autre chose pour le soigner.

Tobias sortit de la cabane et constata que dehors, il faisait déjà nuit. Il monta dans son véhicule, et démarra en trombe, prêt à cambrioler une pharmacie.

xxxxx

Reid avait passé quarante-huit heures entre la vie et la mort. Sa température était montée à 40°C.

Tobias ne l'avait pas quitté une seule seconde. Il lui avait administré tous les médicaments et injecté tous les produits susceptibles de le soigner et de le faire enfin revenir à lui.

Et il l'avait patiemment veillé. Heure après heure, jour après jour, nuit après nuit.

Au seuil du troisième jour, la fièvre était tombée. Les hématomes étaient devenus mi-noirâtres, mi-violacés, mais ils s'étaient résorbés. Et quoi que fût la plaie interne qui lui avait fait cracher du sang, elle était sans doute cicatrisée. Toutefois, le jeune agent n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance.

Enfin, à l'aube du quatrième jour, Reid ouvrit les yeux. Il avait l'impression étrange de flotter. Même couché, il se sentait comme pris de vertiges.

C'était encore le petit matin. Le jour commençait à peine à faire pénétrer sa lumière bleutée dans la cabane par la fenêtre aux vitres sales. Spencer entendait la pluie tomber au dehors. Les gouttes martelaient le toit branlant et frappaient aux carreaux.

L'air était terriblement humide.

Recroquevillé sur lui-même, Reid grelottait de froid. Le drap ne suffisait pas, et le plaid à moitié déchiré était trop fin, trop petit…

Il jeta un regard à la pièce. Il vit que le feu dans le poêle était éteint. Mais surtout, il vit Tobias, endormi sur la chaise. Il était là, à le veiller.

Spencer ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était heureux de ne pas être seul, heureux de savoir que Tobias était tout près, qu'il ne l'avait pas abandonné inconscient et malade dans cette cabane isolée. Sa présence le réconfortait. Il avait tant besoin de lui !

Reid essaya de se redresser sur le matelas pour attraper le verre d'eau posé à même le sol près de lui. Sa main tremblante le trahit, et le verre se renversa sur les lattes de bois.

Le bruit, bien que léger, réveilla Tobias.

« Je suis désolé… » murmura Reid d'une voix faible en regardant la flaque d'eau s'étaler.

En un bond, Tobias avait quitté sa chaise et se tenait à genoux près de Reid. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait lire un soulagement intense. Il prit les mains du jeune malade dans les siennes et, le cœur débordant d'émotion, il chuchota : « J'ai cru… que tu allais mourir… ». Et, tout d'un coup, comme s'il ne pouvait se contrôler, il attira Reid contre lui et l'enlaça.

Spencer sentit contre son corps toute la force et la puissance de Tobias : ses épaules carrées, ses bras aux muscles noueux, cette poitrine large… Reid, épuisé par le mal et par les jours de fièvre, s'abandonna contre ce corps solidement bâti.

Tobias desserra doucement son étreinte : « Mais tu trembles… ? » Il sentait contre lui Reid qui grelottait. Il réalisa qu'il était glacé. Parvenant enfin à maîtriser la bouffée d'émotions violentes qui l'avait saisie, il murmura : « Je vais faire du feu… ».

Avant de se relever, Tobias remplit à nouveau le verre d'eau de Reid et l'aida à boire. Puis, il prit du bois dans la caisse et ralluma le poêle. Les flammes s'élevèrent, jetant dans la pièce humide une douce couleur orangée. Les buches crépitaient et ce bruit, mêlé à la pluie qui tombait au dehors, avait quelque chose d'apaisant. La cabane paraissait moins triste, presque comme un cocon protecteur.

Cependant, Reid était toujours parcouru d'incontrôlables frissons.

Tobias se rapprocha de lui et s'assit au bord du matelas. Il rajusta le drap. « Il faut attendre un peu avant que le feu ne réchauffe la pièce… L'air est tellement humide… »

Spencer se contenta de hocher la tête en le fixant de ses grands yeux fatigués. Tobias vit que ses lèvres étaient bleutées et qu'elles tremblaient. Voir Reid souffrir ainsi lui était insupportable.

Alors, d'un geste brusque et imprévisible, Tobias retira le sweet-shirt noir qu'il portait et en couvrit la poitrine de Reid, par-dessus le drap, par-dessus le plaid élimé. Le jeune homme sentit immédiatement la chaleur du vêtement qui se communiquait à lui… la chaleur que le corps de Tobias avait laissé comme une empreinte sur le tissu.

Mais la sensation fût éphémère. La tiédeur, bientôt, disparût. Reid n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour se réchauffer seul.

Tobias constata que le sweet-shirt n'était pas suffisant. Il envisagea alors une autre solution… quelque chose de beaucoup plus _personnel_. Il hésita un moment, en proie à la plus grande confusion. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça, non. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

Alors, il ôta son T-shirt, retira ses gros boots maculés de boue, et souleva le drap d'un geste un peu timide. Puis, doucement, Tobias se glissa sur la couche et s'allongea près de Reid. Le jeune homme, toujours grelotant, lui jeta un regard un peu perdu.

« Viens… » murmura Tobias en lui ouvrant ses bras.

Reid se blottit immédiatement contre son torse nu. Ce fût comme une pulsion, un besoin physique de réconfort, le besoin de tendresse et de contact humain… Tobias referma lentement ses bras sur lui, l'enveloppant dans la chaleur de son corps. Le jeune agent ne put retenir un soupir de bien-être…

Le nez dans son cou, Reid sentait l'odeur de sa peau, l'odeur de la terre, l'odeur de sa transpiration… cette odeur brute et virile de l'homme rustre que Tobias était… Et Reid se rendit compte que cette odeur, il ne la détestait pas, non. Bien au contraire, lové contre le corps chaud de Tobias, il s'en enivrait…

_A suivre…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Reid, étendu sur le drap, transpirait. Le manque, peut-être… Ou bien la chaleur de l'été. Parce qu'on était en été, non ? Juin… Juillet ? Peut-être même août…

Reid essayait de se souvenir depuis combien de temps il était ici. Il ne se rappelait pas. Il avait été enlevé par Tobias au début du mois de février. Mais l'hiver était fini. Sans doute même aussi le printemps.

Longtemps Spencer avait attendu que l'équipe du FBI vienne le délivrer. Longtemps il y avait cru. Longtemps il avait espéré.

Mais les semaines étaient passées, puis les mois. Même s'il était souvent inconscient, même s'il était la plupart du temps complètement défoncé, il se rendait compte que plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés. Six mois, sept mois ? Il était incapable de le dire.

La température était montée. Il faisait très chaud à présent. Même Tobias ne portait plus qu'un t-shirt à manches courtes, souvent trempé de sueur.

Et puis ses cheveux… Reid passa ses doigts entre ses boucles emmêlées. Ses cheveux avaient tellement poussé. Ses mèches longeaient sa nuque elles lui caresseraient bientôt les épaules…

Oui, cela faisait nécessairement des mois et des mois…

Et maintenant, Reid ne croyait plus, il n'espérait plus.

Il_ attendait_.

Il était entièrement livré à son bourreau et seul Tobias avait le pouvoir de changer son tragique destin.

_Le pouvoir absolu._

Et Tobias n'avait pas l'air lassé de la situation, bien au contraire. Jamais il ne le libérerait.

Reid avait l'impression d'être son jouet. Il était entièrement à la merci de son ravisseur. Celui-ci était son seul univers, la seule personne qu'il voyait depuis des mois, la seule personne à qui il parlait. Tobias était son tout Spencer dépendait totalement de lui.

Ce huis clos avait créé une intimité entre eux que rien ne pourrait jamais effacer… une intimité des corps, mais aussi des esprits. Un lien étrange, sensuel et morbide le reliait désormais à Tobias… et le relierait à lui à tout jamais… quoi qu'il puisse se passer.

Tobias était de plus en plus souvent Tobias, un peu moins souvent son père. Raphaël avait disparu depuis longtemps.

Reid avait l'impression que le père, Charles, ne refaisant surface que pour donner un prétexte à Tobias de le soigner et de le droguer.

Dans les bras de Tobias, Reid n'était plus qu'un corps inerte, abandonné et sans volonté, un corps tantôt frappé, tantôt drogué, tantôt caressé… telle une poupée désarticulée…

xxxxx

Tobias passait une partie de la journée auprès de Reid. Au fil des mois, il passait même de plus en plus de temps enfermé dans cette sinistre cabane. Il le lavait, le nourrissait, mais, en être sauvage, il lui parlait très peu. Le plus souvent, il se contenait de le droguer et de le regarder ensuite planer sous l'effet extatique du Dilaudid. Tobias aurait pu passer sa vie à regarder Reid, étendu sur le lit, jouir sous l'effet de l'injection.

Il lui apporta, comme toujours, un repas en fin de journée. Le soleil déclinait mais n'était pas encore couché. Les journées étaient longues en été.

Reid remarqua que Tobias avait beaucoup transpiré. Son T-shirt de couleur indéfinissable était trempé. Et on aurait dit aussi qu'il avait creusé. Il avait encore de la terre sur les mains et sur le pantalon, au niveau des genoux… comme s'il avait gratté le sol à mains nues. Reid ne voulait pas imaginer ce que Tobias avait pu faire. De toute façon, il était trop fatigué pour réfléchir à ça.

Tobias détacha les mains de Reid : « Tiens… Mange… » Il tendit à Spencer une soupe claire au délicieux fumet. Voyant que Reid ne parvenait pas à se redresser tout seul, il posa le bol par terre et s'assit au bord du matelas. Il glissa ses mains sous les aisselles du jeune homme et le tira doucement, jusqu'à ce que son dos soit appuyé contre le mur.

« Voilà… C'est mieux ainsi… » murmura-t-il. Toutefois, Tobias ne relâcha pas tout de suite son étreinte. Il fixait ses mains puissantes et larges, ses mains mâtes et encore pleines de terre, sur la peau nue, laiteuse et immaculée de Reid.

Spencer baissa les yeux, cherchant à comprendre ce qui pouvait ainsi hypnotiser son geôlier.

Il vit lui aussi le contraste entre leurs deux épidermes. Il sentait également que les mains de Tobias étaient chaudes et vivantes sur son corps efflanqué et maladif. Ce contact le fit frissonner…

Tobias semblait perdu dans la contemplation de ses mains posées sur le corps dénudé de Reid. Il les fit descendre doucement des aisselles vers les flancs, des flancs vers la taille, de la taille vers le ventre, dans une lente et sensuelle caresse.

Ce geste était… _différent._

La respiration de Reid s'accéléra. Tobias pouvait le sentir sous ses doigts. Il regarda ses mains onduler sous le rythme des inspirations et expirations de plus en plus rapides de Reid.

Ses mains voulaient le toucher encore et encore, le parcourir entièrement, le retenir contre lui, le prendre… le _posséder_.

Les minutes s'égrenaient, dans le silence de la cabane où plus rien ne bougeait. Reid sentait inconsciemment que son fragile univers était en train de basculer.

Les mains de Tobias descendirent encore imperceptiblement son pouce effleura la peau sensible du bas ventre, à la lisière du pantalon de pyjama. La caresse se fît plus appuyée, au bord d'être audacieuse…

La respiration de Reid devint erratique, et ses lèvres s'ouvrirent dans un incontrôlable halètement : « Tobias…? » murmura-t-il, un soupçon de panique dans la voix.

La voix de Reid brisa le charme étrange de ce contact ambigu.

En entendant son nom, Tobias sembla se reprendre. Il fronça les sourcils, comme s'il revenait à la réalité, puis il retira lentement ses mains du bas ventre du jeune homme. Reid constata qu'elles tremblaient un peu.

« Mange avant que ce ne soit froid », ordonna Tobias d'une voix mécanique aux inflexions graves.

Reid comprit alors que Charles était au bord de refaire surface.

_A suivre…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Spencer dût attendre plusieurs heures, avec une sourde angoisse, le retour de Tobias, possédé par son père. Et lorsque Charles reparut dans la cabane, il commença par agonir d'injures Reid, étendu sur le lit.

« Tu es la pourriture de cette terre ! Je te tuerais, tu m'entends ? Je te tuerais si tu continues sur la voie du pêché ! »

Reid ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi Tobias voulait parler.

« A genoux ! » hurla Tobias en le sortant violemment du lit. Il le jeta à terre et le força à se mettre à genoux.

Recroquevillé au sol, Reid attendait que les coups pleuvent.

« Confesse-toi ! » commanda Tobias.

Reid releva la tête, son visage balayé par ses longues boucles blondes. Il écarta de ses mains menottées les mèches de cheveux qui lui couvraient le visage. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait se lire la plus grande détresse : Spencer ne comprenait pas ce que Tobias voulait lui faire avouer. La drogue, peut-être…?

A moins que…

« Confesse-toi ! » cria Tobias une seconde fois.

Reid ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait qu'il dise. Il hasarda un début de phrase de contrition, vague et imprécis : « J'ai… j'ai pêché… je regrette… » Mais il ignorait quoi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regrettes ? » demanda Tobias d'une voix dure et froide. « Avoue ton pêché ! »

« Frappez-moi, punissez-moi… » murmura Reid en baissant la tête, habitué à ce déchaînement de violence. Il s'était mis en position fœtale. Son front touchait presque ses genoux. Il sentit Tobias s'accroupir derrière lui, et lui attraper violemment la nuque. Il le força à relever les yeux vers lui.

« Confesse d'abord ton abomination ! Le châtiment viendra ensuite te purifier ».

_Abomination…_

Le mot tournoya dans l'esprit de Reid.

Même affaibli, son intelligence était en alerte.

_Abomination… _

Oh ! Mon Dieu !

Reid déglutit péniblement, commençant à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

_Abomination… _

La voix de Tobias confirma ses craintes : « Tu connais la Bible, n'est-ce pas ? Que dit le Seigneur dans les Corinthiens, chapitre 6, verset 9 ? »

Reid, grimaçant de douleurs, récita ces vers qu'ils connaissait, comme tant d'autres choses, par cœur : _« Ni les débauchés, ni les idolâtres, ni les adultères, ni les efféminés, ni les homosexuels, ni les voleurs, ni les cupides, ni les ivrognes, ni les outrageux, ni les ravisseurs, n'hériteront le royaume de Dieu__ »._

Tobias desserra l'étreinte de sa large main sur la nuque de Reid : « Bien… Et quel doit être le châtiment ? Que dit le Lévitique, chapitre 20, verset 13 ? » commanda Tobias.

A genoux sur le sol, ses mains entravées posées sur ses cuisses, Reid leva vers Tobias un regard vide et récita d'une voix blanche : « Quand un homme couche avec un homme comme on couche avec une femme, ce qu'ils ont fait tous les deux est une abomination ils seront mis à mort, leur sang retombe sur eux ».

Tobias lâcha complètement Reid et se releva : « Tu n'es qu'une vulgaire catin ! Une prostituée ! Mais je ne te laisserais pas corrompre mon fils. Si tu essaies encore de le tenter, démon, je te tuerais ». Il répéta ces derniers mots d'une voix froide et décidée : « Je te tuerais ! »

Puis, Tobias évoqua la nécessité du châtiment et de la mortification de la chair. Il déboucla alors sa ceinture, la retira, et leva le bras, prêt à punir Reid pour ses propres pêchés.

_A suivre…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Reid, recroquevillé dans un coin de la cabane, avait le regard vide. Ses yeux cernés semblaient morts.

Il croyait avoir vécu le pire, avoir tout enduré.

Mais l'enfer était donc comme l'univers : _infini_.

Reid aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que Dieu mette enfin un terme à ses souffrances et que, là, à cet instant précis, il le fasse mourir.

La mort… C'était la seule porte de sortie.

Personne ne viendrait jamais le secourir. Ni Hotch, ni Jason, ni Morgan… _Personne_. Le FBI avait lamentablement échoué. Reid en était à présent persuadé. C'était terminé.

Et Tobias ne le relâcherait jamais… encore moins maintenant que Reid _savait_.

Spencer se sentit subitement coupable d'aveuglement ou de naïveté. Peut-être les deux à la fois…

Il essaya d'être honnête avec lui-même. En réalité, ne l'avait-il pas _toujours_ su ? Ne l'avait-il pas même un peu cherché ?

Le jeune homme ferma un instant les yeux, faisant remonter ses souvenirs à la surface de sa mémoire…

Les mains de Tobias sur lui, les gestes doux et tendres, la toilette intime… et leurs corps qui s'effleurent. Reid se revit blotti dans les bras de Tobias, lové contre son torse nu, respirant sa peau, sa sueur, s'enivrant de l'odeur de son corps… Il avait aimé se sentir ainsi enlacé, protégé, touché, caressé… _ mais pas jusque là, non, pas jusque là…!_

Il se sentait glisser inexorablement vers une sorte de chute finale. Tobias avait tout pris : sa liberté, sa volonté, sa dignité… Reid, mentalement, rectifia : _presque _tout pris. Tobias ne l'avait pas encore entièrement _possédé_…

Mais cela ne saurait tarder, non ?, pensa Reid. Il fallait qu'il soit prêt à affronter cette demande-là. Parce que ce serait une demande, n'est-ce pas ? Reid avait confiance en Tobias. Jamais il ne le prendrait contre son gré, jamais il ne le forcerait…

Reid imagina ce qui allait se passer s'il acceptait de s'abandonner : les caresses obscènes et cette soumission ultime dont parlait la Bible…

_La pénétration…_

Le mot explosa dans son crâne contre une bombe.

Reid n'était pas prêt à endurer cette possession violente du corps, cette sensation invasive, la douleur physique, l'abandon moral, la détresse psychologique… et, par-dessus tout, l'abominable pêché religieux.

Spencer cherchait désespérément un moyen de mettre un terme à cette situation.

Fuir ? C'était impossible. Il était drogué, entravé par les menottes et enfermé à clef. Et cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne tenait même plus debout.

Se suicider ? Il n'y avait rien, dans cette infâme cabane perdue au milieu de nulle part, pour mettre fin à ses jours… De toute façon, il n'avait plus aucune force physique. Et Reid, même au milieu de cette désespérance, même sans espoir, ne voulait pas commettre ce pêché-là.

Il était à la merci de Tobias. A sa complète merci. Dans la vie comme dans la mort. Il fallait attendre de tomber sous le déferlement de violences, ou de succomber à une injection fatale.

Peut-être que son corps décharné et squelettique rendraient bientôt l'âme sous une pluie de coups de fouet ou de coups de poings… ? Peut-être que son cœur, affaibli par le Dilaudid, lâcherait enfin ?

Son esprit était brisé, ses nerfs rompus et psychologiquement, il n'était plus qu'une épave, vaincu. Alors pourquoi son corps continuait-il à résister ? Pourquoi un souffle de vie traversait encore ses poumons ?

Combien de temps, encore, à endurer tout ça ? Des mois ? Peut-être des années ? Reid pensa à tout ce qu'il avait déjà expérimenté et tout ce qui risquait _maintenant_ de lui arriver…

Une boule au fond de la gorge, le ventre noué, Reid aurait voulu crier, hurler sa rage et son désespoir. Même pleurer lui aurait sans doute fait du bien. Mais il en était incapable. Il n'en avait plus la force. Il ne pouvait rien faire… sinon _subir_.

Et il subirait.

Il subirait tout… jusqu'au bout.

_Puisque Dieu voulait lui faire boire le calice jusqu'à la lie…_

Repensant à la Bible, tout d'un coup, Reid se sentit comme apaisé.

Les paroles du Seigneur…

Lévitique, chapitre 20, verset 13…

Il entrevoyait, enfin, une porte de sortie.

A la merci de Tobias… dans la vie comme dans la _mort_… dans la mort comme dans _l'amour_…

Charles, parlant par la voix de son fils, le lui avait dit : _« Si tu tentes encore mon fils, je te tuerais… »_

La moitié de la personnalité de Tobias le désirait, l'autre moitié, celle par laquelle il faisait vivre son père, était prêt à le tuer.

Charles entendait appliquer la parole du Seigneur, même la plus extrême… _surtout_ la plus extrême.

Que disait le Lévitique, chapitre 20, verset 13 ? _…__ils seront mis à mort, leur sang retombe sur eux_.

Tobias ne pourrait certainement pas supporter le conflit entre ses désirs invertis d'un côté, et de l'autre les commandements religieux que lui avaient inculqué son père. Son esprit scindé en deux allait exploser.

Reid pensa que sa seule chance résidait dans cette schizophrénie.

La tentation de la chair…

De la petite mort à la grande, il n'y avait qu'un pas… un seul pas à franchir… Plus de souffrance, plus de coups, plus de drogues…

Dans les bras de Tobias, dans la soumission de son corps au sien, dans l'abandon charnel et sensuel, tout cela serait fini.

Enfin fini.

_A suivre…_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Lorsque Tobias revint dans la cabane, il était très tard. La personnalité de Charles, après son accès de fureur, avait eu du mal à quitter son esprit dédoublé. Il était lentement redevenu lui-même.

Et à présent, il en voulait à son père, comme si ce n'était pas lui qui venait de frapper Reid jusqu'au sang, le laissant évanoui sur le sol.

Tobias trouva Reid roulé en boule dans un coin de la cabane. Il était torse nu, la poitrine et le dos lardés de coup de fouet, mais son visage, curieusement, semblait paisible… presque serein.

Tobias se précipita vers Spencer et caressa doucement ses cheveux longs aux mèches emmêlées.

Reid, progressivement, revint à lui-même. « Tobias… ? » murmura-t-il.

« Oui, c'est moi… Mon père est parti… Mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Je suis désolé… désolé… » Il regarda le corps meurtri de Reid d'un air abattu. Tobias souffrait vraiment de voir Spencer dans cet état pitoyable. Il détacha les menottes : « Attends… Je vais t'aider », murmura-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras vigoureux.

Reid, les mains enfin libérées, entoura le cou de Tobias de ses membres décharnés. Et, malgré sa faiblesse, il sentit contre sa peau nue le corps de son ravisseur frissonner.

Tobias porta Reid jusqu'au matelas et l'allongea délicatement sur les draps.

Reid se laissa faire.

A moitié nu, à plat dos, bras ballants, Spencer fixait Tobias de ses grands yeux cernés et fiévreux… de cette fièvre qui n'était pas causée que par la drogue.

Tobias, lui, était visiblement en train de lutter intérieurement contre des désirs contradictoires. Assis au bord du matelas, il nouait et dénouait ses mains nerveusement.

Un papillon de nuit tournoyait comme un fou autour de l'ampoule nu qui pendait du plafond.

Tobias observait Spencer de son regard sombre, cherchant à déchiffrer ses pensées. Reid, les yeux mi-clos, comme alangui, semblait somnoler malgré les tremblements qui commençaient à le saisir.

Le manque se faisait ressentir. Son corps, lentement, se couvrait de cette sueur froide si caractéristique des junkys.

Tobias se leva subitement : « Je vais chercher… ce qu'il faut_…_ ».

Reid savait ce qu'il allait lui ramener : la seringue, le Dilaudid… tout ce dont il avait besoin et qui pourrait lui donner le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout…

Tobias se rassit un bord du matelas et ajusta le garrot au bras de Reid. Ces gestes, il les avait faits cent fois. C'était comme un rituel…

Reid s'enfoncerait, il planerait, il ne ressentirait plus la douleur de ses blessures…

Tobias planta lentement l'aiguille dans la peau de Reid, regardant le fil de métal pénétrer la chair, pénétrer la veine…

Spencer se sentit rapidement partir et flotter… La tête renversée en arrière, il respira un instant par bouche, comme s'il manquait d'air. Il haleta quelques secondes avant de retrouver un rythme de respiration moins erratique.

Tobias avait retiré l'aiguille, rangé la seringue. Il fixait le bras de Reid qui reposait toujours sur sa cuisse. Son cœur battit un peu plus vite. Ce contact le brûlait comme un métal ardent. Il demeura quelques minutes immobile, à regarder la drogue ravager Reid de plaisir.

Tobias avait envie d'approcher sa main, de le toucher, comme si ce contact lui donnerait un peu de la jouissance que la drogue provoquait… comme s'il voulait se l'_approprier_. Il hésita. Et finalement, il avança sa main puis, du bout des doigts, il repoussa d'un geste léger une mèche de cheveux collée sur son front par la transpiration.

A ce contact, Reid rouvrit les yeux. Il posa sa main sur celle de Tobias, la retenant ainsi un instant contre son visage, puis il la fit glisser vers sa bouche et, enfin, il pressa ses lèvres contre la paume de sa main.

Tobias eut l'impression que ce contact charnel allumait en lui un feu inextinguible. Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur et suppliant. Quel sens donner à ce geste ? Est-ce que Reid voulait qu'il le touche ? Est-ce qu'il le voulait vraiment ?

Tobias craignait de se tromper, de mal interpréter. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Reid. Non, jamais il ne le forcerait. Rien n'arriverait si Spencer ne le voulait pas.

Assis au bord du lit, figé dans l'attente, Tobias respirait vite, il respirait fort.

Encouragé par l'attitude de Spencer, Tobias semblait prêt à oser, prêt à passer outre ses tabous… prêt, enfin, à s'abandonner aux exigences de sa nature. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il retira subitement son t-shirt trempé de sueur et le laissa tomber par terre.

Puis, d'un mouvement rapide, il prit le poignet délicat de Reid et le ramena sur son torse. Il plaqua et maintint fermement la main blanche et fine de Spencer contre son cœur. Il ferma un instant les yeux, comme enivré par ce contact et le sens qu'il donnait à ce geste.

Reid regarda ce corps athlétique qui le dominait : carré d'épaules, poitrine large et velue, Tobias était la masculinité et la virilité incarnées. Il avait un corps solide et puissant, un corps de dominant.

Sous ses doigts, Reid pouvait sentir le cœur de Tobias battre à tout rompre. La chaleur de son corps l'irradiait… Spencer ferma les yeux, s'enivrant de la sensation étrange et ambiguë qui le saisissait. Etait-ce seulement la drogue qui provoquait en lui cette ivresse des sens ?

Tobias relâcha lentement l'emprise de sa main sur le poignet de Reid et murmura, le souffle un peu court : « Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux te toucher ? »

Reid repensa aux paroles terribles et menaçantes de Charles, il repensa à la Bible, il repensa aux personnalités dédoublées et schizophréniques de Tobias.

Il repensa aussi à cette étreinte, au petit matin, lorsque Tobias l'avait pris dans ses bras et qu'il s'était lové tout contre lui, le nez dans son cou… la chaleur de son corps, l'odeur de sa peau, la douceur de ce contact charnel, cette sensualité intime et ambiguë…

Reid se dit qu'il était coupable, non ? Coupable, quelque part, de l'avoir cherché, de l'avoir voulu… peut-être même de le vouloir encore… ardemment.

_Seigneur tout puissant, que ta volonté soit faite…_

_L'un me baise, et l'autre me tue._

_Ainsi soit-il…_

« Est-ce que je peux te toucher ? » demanda à nouveau Tobias avec un regard angoissé et suppliant.

Pour Reid, ces mots résonnaient comme l'ultime espoir. L'amour charnel et la mort, intimement mêlés… Alors, Reid entrouvrit ses lèvres tremblantes et murmura timidement : « …Oui… ».

_A suivre…_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Lorsque Reid avait murmuré son consentement, Tobias avait cru que son crâne allait exploser de bonheur. Ce '_oui'_ révolutionnait entièrement son esprit et tout son être. Il sentait le sang battre violemment ses tempes et son cœur pomper comme un fou.

Il laissa son instinct et son désir le guider. Ses mains, avides de contact, parcoururent la poitrine creuse de Reid, caressant sa peau veloutée et frémissante avec délectation. Il laissa ses doigts descendre vers son ventre et trouver leur chemin sous l'élastique du pyjama. Il n'eut pas d'hésitation cette fois. Il saisit le tissu sur les côtés de ses hanches et fit glisser le pantalon de coton le long de ses jambes… lentement… jouissant, de son regard comme avec ses mains, de chaque centimètre de peau dévoilée.

Reid sentit sa respiration accélérer et son souffle devint court. Il était désormais nu et offert face à Tobias encore à moitié habillé. Il se sentait si _vulnérable_. Les lèvres entrouvertes, il haletait. De peur, d'excitation, de cette humiliation exquise qui l'obligeait ainsi à s'abandonner.

Et puis, Tobias s'allongea sur lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, respirant ses cheveux, le caressant partout…

Spencer ne pût s'empêcher de l'enlacer, de presser ce corps massif et dominateur contre le sien. Il avait besoin de le toucher, de se nourrir de la force et de la puissance de cet homme rustre et sauvage, de sentir sous la paume de ses mains sa chair brûlante, ses muscles noueux, toute sa vitalité et sa sensualité, à la fois morbide et bestiale.

Reid sentit les lèvres de Tobias qui embrassait son épaule, son torse, puis sa langue qui léchait sa peau, qui le gouttait… sa langue qui traçait de salive son chemin vers son ventre, guettant les réactions de son corps. Tobias était comme un animal, charnel et tactile, haletant et gémissant, incapable de retenir l'expression de son plaisir.

Puis Tobias se redressa lentement au dessus de Reid, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Son regard était sombre, profond, ses pupilles dilatées comme un fauve au moment de bondir sur sa proie. Il se mit à genoux entre les jambes de Spencer et commença à déboucler sa ceinture, puis les boutons de son pantalon.

Reid le regardait, fasciné et terrifié à la fois. Il vit le pantalon et le boxer glisser le long de ses jambes aux muscles saillants, et tomber sur le sol, sur le parquet de la cabane sombre.

Il ne restait plus rien, plus aucune barrière.

Juste leurs corps nus.

Le désir immense de Tobias. Et la fragilité de Reid.

Tobias avait envie. Une envie brute, violente, impossible à contenir. Un besoin presque primaire.

De ses mains larges et puissantes, il agrippa les hanches de Reid, et sans un mot, il le retourna à plat ventre. Sans autre préliminaire.

Reid était tétanisé. Il avait peur d'être écartelé, violenté, peur de cette douleur-là, invasive et sans retour. Son corps épuisé par les coups et par la drogue était incapable de réagir. Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir envie de l'arrêter.

Le visage enfoncé dans les draps froissés, nuque courbée, Spencer ferma les yeux, attendant d'être pris, d'être possédé, de lui appartenir entièrement.

Il sentit les mains de Tobias lui ouvrir les cuisses, d'un geste voluptueux, étrangement lent et doux. Et puis, un son familier… un bruit léger… le bruit du tube pharmaceutique… Reid ouvrit les paupières et aperçu la main de Tobias qui reposait sur le sol la crème apaisante, qui avait si souvent soigné son dos écorché par le fouet.

Reid déglutit, anticipant avec angoisse ce qui allait fatalement se passer. Son cœur battait si vite, si fort, compressant sa poitrine… l'étouffant presque… Le flux véloce de son sang martelait ses tempes et résonnait dans son crâne comme une migraine paralysante.

Il subit alors cette caresse gélifiée, ces doigts lubrifiés et invasifs qui préparaient leur chemin… Reid planta ses ongles dans le coutil du matelas, chiffonnant les draps au creux de ses poings. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus, raidis par le stress.

Puis Spencer sentit le corps lourd et chaud de Tobias, s'allongeant contre son dos, glissant ses jambes entre ses cuisses afin de les ouvrir, de les bloquer et de s'y placer, puis sa main qui se guide, et enfin la sensation de la pénétration qui commence.

D'abord, une douceur… la douceur de son sexe, huilé par la crème… Pas de latex, non. Une pénétration sensuelle, charnelle, sans préservatif… sa chair directement contre la sienne… et tout ce que Tobias allait nécessairement, au bout de la jouissance, laisser en lui…

Ensuite, la sensation d'une invasion lente, plus douloureuse à mesure qu'elle se fait plus complète…

Reid ne put se contrôler. Un cri s'échappa de sa bouche, sans qu'il puisse le retenir. La souffrance croissait inexorablement à mesure que la domination de Tobias augmentait… jusqu'à être totale.

La déchirure intime le brûlait et l'excitait à la fois. Spencer était comme paralysé. Dans sa nuque, il sentait le souffle chaud de Tobias, qui respirait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus bruyamment, au fur et à mesure de l'accélération de ses mouvements. Il le prenait, et le reprenait encore, par vagues si rapides et si déchirantes que Reid ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir et de crier. Son corps se cambrait, à la fois de douleur et d'excitation.

La pression des mains de Tobias sur ses flancs, sur ses hanches et sur ses épaules ne se relâchait jamais. Son corps collé au sien, il saccadait le rythme, cherchant à maximiser le contact de leurs chairs moites qui se consumaient. Tobias voulait ressentir la peau chaude et luisante de sueur de Reid partout sur son torse, partout sur son ventre, là où le désir le brûle… Le sentir aussi contre ses cuisses… et cette sensation de le ravager…

Reid se laissait ruiner par ses coups de reins, ne parvenant pas à étouffer ses cris et ses gémissements. La douleur était lavée par des ondes successives de plaisir, et puis, elle revenait, encore et encore. L'excitation augmentait, lui rompait les nerfs, mais elle n'explosait pas. Reid gémissait de douleur, de frustration… de cette jouissance qui le tenait au bord mais qui se dérobait sans cesse à lui.

Le nez dans le cou de Spencer, Tobias le respirait, la bouche ouverte, se saoulant de son odeur. Et Reid sentait dans son dos les lèvres de Tobias qui effleuraient sa nuque, sa bouche qui l'embrassait, sa langue qui le léchait… et les petites morsures sur ses épaules que Tobias lui infligeait, comme pour le posséder davantage, comme pour se retenir encore un peu avant de jouir.

Tobias émettait de petits râles et grognements, comme un animal sauvage. Il le _baisait_ comme un animal sauvage… avec une passion dévorante, mais aussi avec la rudesse et l'âpreté des grands fauves, de cette excitation sexuelle violente des prédateurs. Tobias n'avait jamais connu un plaisir aussi intense et aussi violent. Il le baisait… oui, il le baisait comme un animal, sans plus de contrôle, sans plus d'autre pensée que jouir de lui… rien que cette obsession de le baiser… de le baiser à en devenir fou.

Le rythme devint bientôt frénétique, il l'étourdissait. Tobias était ivre de ce plaisir immense qui annihilait ses pensées, qui écrasait son esprit…

Et puis, enfin, la jouissance de Tobias finit par exploser dans un cri bref, étouffé dans le cou de Reid. Il resta un instant enfoncé en lui, haletant dans sa nuque, le maintenant en dessous de lui, entièrement prisonnier… Tobias avait l'impression que son cerveau avait éclaté en morceaux. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de pareil auparavant. Il aurait voulu que cette sensation de jouissance extrême soit permanente, qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais.

Allongé sur Reid, ses mains le touchaient encore, sa bouche ne cessait d'embrasser sa nuque, ses épaules… sa langue léchait sa transpiration… comme pour prolonger l'extase. Et enfin, il glissa sa main entre les cuisses luisantes de sueur du jeune agent et se retira de lui.

Et tandis que Tobias, trempe de sueur et à bout de souffle, se laissait rouler sur le matelas, Reid, toujours à plat ventre, le visage enfoui dans les draps froissés, ne parvenait pas à bouger. Il demeurait figé dans cette souffrance physique mêlée de plaisir, cette frustration encore si dure entre ses cuisses, cette délivrance qui n'était jamais venue … et cette sensation étrange d'être définitivement soumis, asservi au désir de l'autre. Dominé.

Tobias finit par reprendre un rythme régulier de respiration. Il se tourna vers Reid, un peu inquiet de son immobilisme, et possédé encore par ce besoin de le toucher, de caresser la courbe souple de ses fesses. Il le fit doucement se retourner, l'attirant tout contre lui.

Le visage de Spencer était creusé par la douleur que le Dilaudid n'avait pu complètement anéantir ses joues étaient rosies par l'effort physique et l'excitation sexuelle qui le tenaillait encore, cette excitation qu'il avait essayé de combattre… en vain.

Tobias l'enlaça et murmura enfin les premiers mots depuis qu'ils s'étaient couchés l'un contre l'autre : « Je… Je t'ai fait mal ? » Sa voix était si douce, son regard si inquiet.

Reid ne sut quoi répondre. Il avança sa main blanche et fine et caressa les lèvres de Tobias du bout des doigts. C'était un geste tendre, un geste qui effaçait la nécessité des mots. Tobias pressa sa bouche contre sa paume et embrassa sa main avec douceur.

Reid esquissa un sourire un peu amer : c'était étrange de penser que Tobias l'avait touché partout, qu'il l'avait lavé intimement, qu'il l'avait léché, mordu, baisé, pénétré… mais qu'il ne l'avait jamais embrassé. Jamais il n'avait posé ses lèvres contre les siennes, jamais leurs langues ne s'étaient caressées.

Allongés l'un contre l'autre, nus sur les draps froissés, ils se regardaient en silence, comme pour se convaincre que tout ça venait vraiment de se passer.

En dépit de la drogue et de sa dégradation physique, Reid sentait bien à quel point son esprit était affecté. _Le syndrome de __Stockholm_… cet amour de la victime pour son bourreau… Reid savait au fond de lui que ces mois de séquestration l'avait artificiellement changé, que ces sentiments étaient déformés. Mais ce savoir était vain, inutile. Il ne parvenait pas lutter.

Reid ne pouvait s'arrêter de fixer Tobias, de noyer son regard dans le sien… Il voulait le boire du regard avant qu'il ne redevienne Charles, avant qu'il ne le frappe jusqu'au sang, avant que sans doute il le batte à mort… avant que demain, probablement, il ne le tue…

Reid se disait que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il était dans les bras de Tobias, la dernière fois qu'il se sentait protégé, désiré, peut-être même tout simplement aimé… Spencer scrutait le visage de son geôlier, mi-ange, mi-démon, à la fois tortionnaire et amant… Il y avait là quelque chose d'irréel.

Tobias, lui aussi, semblait hypnotisé. Reid avait voulu de lui, malgré les violences et les menaces de son père… Il l'avait désiré, il s'était abandonné dans ses bras et lui avait tout donné… donné tout ce dont il avait si longtemps et si intensément rêvé. Tobias se sentait tellement heureux, de ce bonheur qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir approcher. Spencer était là, à lui… rien qu'à lui… Personne jamais ne le lui prendrait. Il le garderait tout contre lui… pour toujours. Son père allait devoir comprendre et s'y habituer.

Tobias laissa ses yeux dériver le long du corps de Reid, un regard paresseux et possessif, comme on admire un territoire conquis. Il s'aperçut alors que Reid n'avait pas joui. Le désir l'avait saisi mais il était resté inachevé. Malgré la douleur de la pénétration, l'excitation sexuelle intense avait produit ses automatismes, mais elle était inassouvie.

Un léger sourire flotta sur les lèvres de Tobias : il aimait voir le jeune agent manifester ainsi son désir de lui. Il fit descendre sa main entre les cuisses de Reid, couvrant de sa large main son érection.

A ce contact, Reid ne put retenir un gémissement : « S'il te plait… Non… » murmura-t-il, comme un réflexe irréfléchi. Un sentiment de honte l'avait submergé… la honte d'avoir envie de lui, envie qu'il le touche encore.

« Shhh… » murmura Tobias. « Je veux que tu prennes du plaisir… Je veux te voir jouir… Laisse-moi faire… Laisse-moi te faire du bien… ».

Reid ne sût ni ne pût résister. Il n'en avait plus la volonté.

Tobias le caressa alors de ses mains expertes. Spencer ferma les yeux et, enfouissant son visage dans l'épaule de cet homme qui le dominait complètement, il s'abandonna, le laissant faire de lui ce qu'il voulait.

Tobias savait accélérer et ralentir le plaisir. De sa main, il parvenait à l'amener au bord et puis le retenir, jusqu'à rendre le jeune agent complètement fou, jusqu'à ce qu'il supplie, jusqu'à ce que sa main agrippe le bras de Tobias, lui enserre le poignet, réclamant d'un geste la délivrance.

Tobias le regarda prendre son plaisir sous ses doigts, comme il l'avait regardé jouir sous l'effet de la drogue. Il se délecta de voir Reid ravagé par l'orgasme, son corps s'arquer sur le lit, et enfin se répandre au creux de sa main.

Spencer, les yeux fermés, haletait du plaisir intense qui venait d'exploser dans son crâne, la respiration courte, le rouge aux joues… ses lèvres étaient encore gonflées et rosies par la jouissance qui avait échauffé son sang et ses sens.

Cette bouche humide et offerte…

Tobias sentit alors l'émotion l'emporter. Il approcha son visage du sien, lentement, avec pudeur, tendresse et timidité. Il hésita un instant, un peu embarrassé. Puis il osa ce qui lui semblait être le comble de l'intimité, le geste le plus significatif, le plus symbolique et le plus précieux : il déposa sur les lèvres de Reid un baiser.

Le jeune agent frissonna et ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. C'était la chose la plus douce et la plus agréable qu'il avait jamais ressentie. Ses yeux se firent suppliants. Il en voulait encore. Il glissa sa main un peu tremblante dans le cou de Tobias, l'invitant à recommencer.

Tobias le fixa un instant, hésitant, troublé… Puis il l'embrassa à nouveau, de manière un peu plus gourmande, un peu plus audacieuse. Reid laissa ses lèvres s'entrouvrir, sa langue chercher la sienne. Le baiser se fit langoureux, sensuel, charnel…

Puis Tobias finit par interrompre enfin le baiser. Il prit Reid dans ses bras, l'enlaça avec tendresse et ferma les yeux, les pensées claires et l'esprit décidé. Il ne voulait plus le quitter, plus jamais le laisser une seconde… Il voulait s'endormir contre lui, que leurs corps ne se séparent plus, que leurs peaux ne cessent jamais de se toucher.

Dormir, lui faire l'amour, et puis recommencer.

Spencer s'abandonna contre l'épaule de Tobias. Il entendait sa respiration devenir peu à peu lente et régulière… Tobias s'endormait de ce sommeil paisible du corps sainement épuisé. Reid, blotti contre son torse large, se demandait avec angoisse si la nuit emporterait définitivement Tobias, s'il le reverrait jamais.

Il n'était plus sûr de vouloir mourir à présent… Il avait peur… une peur atroce de ce que demain allait apporter.

_A suivre…_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : ****Epilogue**

_**Septembre 2009**_

L'agent Hotchner, assis à son bureau de Quantico, venait de terminer un rapport d'évaluation que JJ lui avait porté quelques heures plus tôt. Il regarda par la fenêtre la lumière de l'été indien qui jouait avec les feuilles rousses des arbres. Septembre vivait ses derniers jours et ce début d'automne était magnifique.

La sonnerie du téléphone le tira de sa rêverie.

« Hotchner » fit-il de sa voix froide et neutre, en décrochant.

« Heu… Agent Hotchner… Je suis le Marshall Mac Coy, de Walton, dans le Delaware ».

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Marshall ? »

« Hé bien… C'est à propos d'une vieille affaire qui remonte à près de trois ans… La disparition d'un de vos agents, en février 2007… »

Le cœur de Hotch sembla une seconde s'arrêter, puis reprit ses battements de manière accélérée.

« La disparition du Dr Reid ? » questionna fébrilement Hotch. Sa main se crispa sur le combiné.

« Exactement… » répondit le Marshall de sa voix bonhomme. « Spencer Reid ».

« Vous l'avez retrouvé ? »

« Non, non… Hélas… Mais, on vient d'arrêter quelqu'un… »

« Tobias Hankel ? » hasarda Hotch.

Le Marshall parut surpris : « Oui, c'est ça… »

« Dans quelles circonstances ? »

« Ce matin, lors d'un banal contrôle routier. L'homme venait bêtement de griller un feu rouge à un carrefour du centre-ville »

« Comment avez-vous fait le lien avec l'affaire Reid ? »

« Hé bien… Le type avait l'air… _bizarre_… Mes hommes lui ont demandé ses papiers et la vérification informatique a permis de voir que les documents présentés étaient faux. Ils ont donc procédé à la fouille du véhicule. Dans la boite à gants, ils ont trouvé une arme. On a vérifié le numéro de série : l'arme était enregistrée au nom du Dr Spencer Reid. Et la recherche d'empreintes digitales nous a livré le nom du contrevenant : Tobias Hankel ».

« Vous avez effectué une perquisition à son domicile ? »

« Non, non. On n'a pas pu. On n'arrive pas à trouver sa véritable adresse. Et puis, quand on a vu l'importance de l'affaire… enlèvement d'un agent fédéral… Bref, on vous a tout de suite appelé ».

« Où est-il ? »

« Ici, à Walton. Il est en garde à vue depuis une heure ».

« Il a dit quelque chose ? »

« Rien. Il refuse de parler. Il n'a même pas voulu d'avocat ».

« Surtout ne faîtes rien. On arrive immédiatement ».

Et Hotch, le cœur battant, sortit précipitamment de son bureau.

xxxxx

Dans l'avion qui les amenait à Walton, cette petite ville perdue du Delaware, personne n'osait parler. La tension était palpable. Même Dave Rossi, qui n'avait jamais connu Reid, était bouleversé par l'affaire.

Chacun, le ventre noué, _espérait_.

Ce n'est que dans la voiture qui les conduisait au Marshall du comté que Jennifer Jarreau, de ses grands yeux clairs, osa demander : « Monsieur… Vous croyiez qu'il est vivant ? »

Hotch la fixa un instant, comme perdu : « Je n'en sais rien, JJ… Sincèrement, je n'en sais rien ».

Au bureau du Shérif local, Hotch désigna Morgan pour l'assister dans l'interrogatoire de Tobias Hankel.

JJ, Emily et Rossi restèrent derrière la vitre sans tain.

L'homme, barbu, avait un air bourru. Il portait des vêtements sombres et crasseux : un jean élimé, un sweet-shirt noir à capuche fermé jusqu'au menton. Assis en face d'eux, Tobias ne semblait pas les voir. Le visage tourné de côté, il fixait quelque chose au loin, par delà la fenêtre grillagée.

« Monsieur Hankel ? » commença Hotch, en essayant de garder son calme. Il fallait, malgré les circonstances, rester professionnel. Tobias ne réagissant pas, Hotch répéta, d'un ton un peu plus ferme : « Monsieur Hankel ? Où est l'agent Reid ? »

Tobias, les yeux toujours rivés sur la fenêtre, secoua lentement la tête, négativement : « Non… Non… »

La rage vibra dans la voix de Morgan : « Hankel ! Il faut nous dire où est l'agent Reid ! »

Mais Tobias semblait définitivement buté.

Hotch eut alors une idée. Il fallait qu'il tente une autre approche. « Monsieur Hankel… » Sa voix s'était faite plus douce, compréhensive même. « Si l'agent Reid… _Spencer_… » corrigea Aaron. Il fallait personnaliser la victime au maximum. Hotch reprit : « Si Spencer est avec vous, si vous le retenez quelque part, que va-t-il lui arriver maintenant que vous êtes en état d'arrestation, enfermé ici, dans ces locaux ? »

Hotch avait réussi à capter l'attention de Tobias. Pour la première fois, celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui et regarda alors l'agent Hotchner avec des yeux tristes et inquiets.

Derrière la vitre sans tain, JJ ne put retenir un cri : « Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Il est vivant ! ».

Sentant qu'il tenait le bon bout, Hotch poursuivit : « Qui va s'occuper de lui, maintenant ? Après ce que vous avez fait, monsieur Hankel, vous allez rester longtemps avec nous… Des mois, plus probablement des années… » ajouta Hotch avec prudence. Il restait volontairement évasif quant à la durée de l'incarcération du prisonnier. « Il faut que quelqu'un prenne soin de Spencer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tobias commença alors à hocher la tête, approuvant le raisonnement de cet agent fédéral calme et posé, assis en face de lui. Morgan eut un soupir de soulagement et jeta vers son supérieur hiérarchique un regard reconnaissant. Hotch avait su vaincre les résistances de Tobias et trouver le moyen de l'atteindre.

« Vous pouvez nous conduire à lui ? » demanda Hotch d'une voix la plus neutre possible.

Tobias baissa les yeux, comme un enfant grondé pour avoir fait une bêtise, et fit un signe approbatif de la tête.

xxxxx

Menotté et sous bonne garde, Tobias conduisit les agents du FBI et l'escorte du Marshall au milieu de nulle part. Il leur fit traverser des chemins de terre, au milieu d'une épaisse forêt. Les voitures de police arrivèrent à une cabane en bois branlante construite au centre d'une sorte de champ d'herbes folles. On pouvait voir de très vieilles tombes dépasser des épis jaunis par le soleil. On aurait dit le reste d'un vieux cimetière. L'endroit était abandonné depuis longtemps.

Les inspecteurs, le Marshall et l'ensemble des agents du FBI sortirent des véhicules, les sens en alerte, balisant les lieux du regard. Tout semblait calme et tranquille.

La main sur son révolver, le Marshall fit sortir de la voiture de police le suspect qu'il tenait enchaîné.

« C'est là… » murmura Tobias en désignant les lieux d'un mouvement de tête.

Equipés de leur tenue de Kevlar, arme à la main, Hotch, Prentiss, Rossi et Morgan s'avancèrent vers la cabane en bois en position d'attaque.

Hotch défonça la porte d'un violent coup de pied. Le bois à moitié pourri ne résista pas au choc, et la serrure céda.

« FBI ! » hurla l'agent Hotchner en pénétrant dans le réduit, le cœur battant.

La cabane n'était pas très grande.

Et elle était _vide_.

Le sol était crasseux et un vieux matelas, jeté au fond de la pièce, prenait la poussière. Visiblement personne n'était venu ici depuis des années.

Hotch était dépité… tellement déçu… et tellement en colère ! Il ressortit en trombe de la cabane, tandis qu'Emily, Morgan et Rossi inspectaient les lieux à la recherche d'indices.

Hotch attrapa Tobias par le col et, poing serré, il hurla : « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette embrouille ?! Il n'est pas là ! Vous nous avez menti ! »

« Non, non ! » répondit Tobias. « Je ne suis pas un menteur ! J'ai dit la vérité ! Il est là ! »

« Où ? » fit Hotch en haussant un sourcil soupçonneux. L'endroit était désert. Tobias était-il en train de se moquer de lui ?

Tobias fit un mouvement de tête en direction de la cabane et murmura : « Là… Juste derrière… »

Hotch se retourna sans conviction, comme s'il ne croyait pas un mot de ce que disait Hankel et puis, tout à coup, il comprit.

« Il est là… » répéta Tobias d'une voix brisée de chagrin.

Le bras de Hotch relâcha son étreinte et il regarda alors les tombes aux stèles grises qui se détérioraient sous l'effet du temps.

Hotch, la gorge nouée, fit quelques pas en avant, en direction du cimetière et demanda : « Laquelle ? »

Il entendit dans son dos JJ éclater en sanglots.

« Je vais vous montrer… » répondit Tobias. Et le Marshall laissa Tobias s'avancer et rejoindre Hotch qui se dirigeait d'un pas titubant derrière la cabane.

En s'approchant des tombes, Hotch n'eut pas besoin que Tobias lui désigne celle de Reid. Il devina tout de suite.

La sépulture était à peine à 50 mètres derrière la cabane branlante. C'était la seule tombe entretenue. Tobias l'avait creusé lui-même et avait taillé maladroitement la pierre de la stèle. Il n'y avait aucun nom dessus, mais elle était fleurie. Un petit bouquet de fleurs sauvages cueillies dans les champs alentours.

La terre n'avait pas été fraîchement remuée, bien au contraire. Le sol était dur, et des racines commençaient à s'y mêler, montrant l'effet inexorable du temps.

Reid devait être là depuis longtemps. Des mois, sans doute des années…

Hotch ferma un instant les yeux, comme assommé par la douleur. Pendant tout ce temps, il l'avait cherché partout, il avait espéré… alors que Reid était déjà mort et enterré, en train de pourrir au milieu de ces tombes en ruine… au milieu de nulle part.

Le visage angélique de Reid s'imposa dans l'esprit d'Aaron Hotchner en flash douloureux. Reid, si jeune, si talentueux, si passionné… Il avait toute la vie devant lui… Et maintenant, il était là, à reposer sous terre. C'était terminé.

Tobias, debout près de l'agent Hotchner, murmura : « Il faudra venir fleurir sa tombe… tous les jours, comme moi je le faisais… Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente abandonné… ».

Hotch comprenait maintenant le sens fatal des mots qu'il avait prononcés et qui avaient captés l'attention de Tobias, dans le bureau du Marshall…

Les yeux rivés sur la petite tombe, Tobias répéta doucement : « Il faut que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui… ».

**- FIN -**


End file.
